criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
De:Critical Mass Glossar
Was die Critical Mass ist? Nun, ein organisierter Zufall, ein Politspektakel, eine postmoderne Fahrraddemo oder einfach die Zurückeroberung des öffentlichen Raums. Oder — eigentlich ist es schwer zu erklären. Vielleicht ist die beste Erklärung das folgende Glossar, das 1999 in San Francisco, der Heimatstadt der Critical Mass, zusammengestellt wurde und das hier in einer Übersetzung der Adaption für die Boston Critical Mass erscheint. Glossar Agitpop #im K-Gruppen-Jargon: Agitation und Propaganda #informative Flugblätter und Einladungen, bei der Critical Mass mitzumachen. Werden gelegentlich von CM-FahrerInnen mitgebracht und am Anfang zur Verteilung unter die Leute gebracht. Ausdünnen Das Gegenteil von Masse halten. Schlecht. AutomanikerIn AutofahrerIn, der/die meint, sich unbedingt durch die Critical Mass quetschen zu müssen. beflugblatten #Verteilen von Fluggis, die verschiedene nicht- oder antikommerzielle Angelegenheiten verhandeln, bevor die Masse losfährt. #Unterwegs erklärende Infos an potentielle MassfahrerInnen (PassantInnen und AutofahrerInnen) verteilen. beweglicher Konsens Gemeinsamer Prozess der Entscheidungsfindung vor allem am Massenkopf, der versucht, Fagen wie "Wo zum Teufel fahren wir jetzt hin?" oder "Kennt sich jemand aus?" zu klären. Bulle Ein vielfach missverstandener Außerirdischer vom Planeten Virtu in Violenza, der meistens versucht, den Status Quo aufrecht zu erhalten. Belästigt häufig RadfahrerInnen, ignoriert zu oft lebensgefährliche Verletzungen der Straßenverkehrsordung durch den motorisierten Verkehr. Commune Clot Ursprünglicher Name der Critical Mass in San Francisco. Konnte sich nicht halten. Critical Mass, CM (deutsch: Masse) #Die Schwellmasse, ab der ein Prozess anläuft. #(immer groß geschrieben) Eine Aktion von RadlerInnen und anderen vom real existierenden Stadtverkehr Benachteiligten, die seit den frühen neunziger Jahren in einigen hundert Städten weltweit stattfindet, meistens regelmäßig Freitags. #(nicht immer groß geschrieben) Der Zustand einer Gruppe von RadlerInnen, aufgrund ihrer Dichte oder Kohärenz eine bestimmte Verkehrssituation als eine Einheit bewältigen zu können. Im Deutschen häufig einfach "Masse" wie in "Haben wir die Masse für den Bismarckplatz?", was bedeuten soll: "Sind wir genug Leute, dicht genug usw., um lebendig durch den mörderischen und bald vierspurigen Verkehr zu kommen?" #(immer groß geschrieben) Eine öffentliche Veranstaltung zwischen Demo und und Fest, die zeigt, wie wir die Straßen und Plätze unserer Stadt gerne immer hätten. Dichte Die Basis der CM. Wird hergestellt, indem wir gemütlich vor uns hinfahren (trödeln), oder indem wir versuchen, mal Fahrräder statt Autos warten zu lassen. drüberfahren Die Spitze fährt über eine rote Ampel. Ist nicht zwingend einegute Idee — andererseits sollte ein Rotlicht die Mass nicht zerreißen. FußgängerInnen Die natürlichen Verbündeten von RadfahrerInnen. Sollten wenn immer möglich über die Straße gelassen werden. gefährliches Hindernis oder motorisierter Querschläger Eine automobile Behinderung in der Masse, die meistens durch Schwarmen erzeugt wird. innere Führung #Du #Leute, die Fluggis machen oder Ideen für Routen oder Strategien beitragen. Höflichkeit #Anhalten, wenn FußgängerInnen die Straße queren wollen #Busse, Straßenbahnen und Nofallfahrzeuge überholen lassen, auch wenn das hin und wieder erfordert, dass alle mal an den Straßenrand müssen und einE testosteronbetäubteR TrödlerIn per peer pressure zur Vernunft gebracht werden muss. hollern (von Engl. to holler) Laute Äußerung von Vorschlägen und Warnungen während der Fahrt. Mithollern ist guter Stil in der rollenden Demokratie (sofern du mit die Äußerung richtig findest, heißt das). Beispiele: "Nehmt die Spur!", "Fußgänger rüberlassen!", "Danke fürs Korken!", "Passt auf, Automaniker", "Langsam!", "Lasst uns sammeln" Kleidung Wurscht. Obwohl Sachen, die der Atmosphäre von Spaß und Spannung helfen, allseits geschätzt werden. Konfrontation #Die Dynamik, die zwischen der Critical Mass und einer aufs Auto fixierten und vom Auto abhängigen Gesellschaft nicht ganz unvermeidlich ist. #Das weniger bewunderswerte Verhalten Einzelner oder der Testosteronbrigade, sinnlos Streit mit AutofahrerInnen zu suchen. Korken Aus dem Fluss der Critical Mass ausscheren, um sich mit Körper und Rad in aller Ruhe ein Stück vor den wartenden Autos zu postieren, während der Rest der Mass passieren kann, ohne von unbedachten Aktionen der AutofahrerInnen gefährdet zu sein. Wirkt am besten, wenn es von Lächeln und Augenkontakt oder "Danke fürs Warten"-Schildern begleitet wird. Wirkt schlecht, wenn die Mass ausgedünnt und lang ist. Masse Critical Mass Masse bilden Warten, bis sich genug RadlerInnen finden, um sicher in der Gruppe fahren zu können. Masse halten Den Zusammenhang und die Dichte der CM bewahren — das ist unser primärer Sicherheitsmechanismus und hilft auch der Selbstdarstellung. Masse neubilden Den Zusammenhang und die Dichte der CM neu aufbauen (vgl. Sammelstop) Massenkopf Das erste Dutzend Leute in der Masse. Üblicherweise pedantische TrödlerInnen, die den davonfahrenden RaserInnen was wie "Langsamer" hinterherhollern. Minimasse Eine Gruppe, die durch Aufspaltung der Masse entsteht. Nicht schön. Normaler Verkehr #Gegenteil der Critical Mass #Schwacher Fahrradverkehr, in dem sich jede Person getrennt von einer Gruppe bewegen muss #Eine Critical Mass, die zu dünn geworden ist, um Korken zu rechtfertigen (insbesondere kann am Rotlicht nicht mehr angeschlossen werden). Durch Erhöhen der Dichte kann immerhin wieder eine Minimasse entstehen. Rad Kurzform von Fahrrad. Eine ausgesprochen effiziente Maschine, die menschliches Essen in Verbundenheit mit Natur und Mitmenschen verwandelt. Dabei entsteht ein nach vorne gerichteter Impuls, der zur Fortbewegung genutzt werden kann. RaserInnen RadlerInnen an der Spitze der Masse, die sich, vermutlich weil sie beim Schlafen auf ihren Rädern einen steifen Hals bekommen haben, nicht mehr umschauen können und deshalb nicht merken, dass sie mittlerweile weit, weit vor der Masse fahren. Return of the Scorcher Titel eines Films, den Ted White 1992 über das Comeback des Fahrrads gedreht hat. Quelle des Begriffs Critical Mass, der im Film von George Bliss verwendet wird, um zu beschreiben, wie sich RadlerInnen in China angesichts des auch dort wachsenden Autoproblems helfen. Rotlicht #Hübsche Straßendekoration, die von RadlerInnen in der Mitte der Masse besser ignoriert wird. #Ein guter Platz zum Anhalten für den Massenkopf. Anhalten ist sinnvoll, um zu verhindern, dass jemand vor fahrende Autos huschen muss; um die Masse zu halten; um der Öffentlichkeit ein freundliches Gesicht zuzeigen; um den beweglichen Konsens zu finden. Sammelstop Ein Platz, an dem der Massenkopf hält und ein bisschen wartet, bis sich die Masse wieder aufgebaut hat. Wird am besten dort gemacht, wo mensch niemanden ärgert, den/die mensch nicht ärgern möchte. Schwarmen Autos an Ampeln oder im Stau überholen und sie so in die Masse einschließen. Gefährlich und eine Provokation vermeidbarer Konflikte. Spur nehmen Ausdehnung der Masse auf weitere Spuren. Meistens eine gute Idee, weil es mörderischem Verhalten von AutomanikerInnen vorbeugt und so die Sicherheit verbessert. Straßen verstopfen Übernahme und Zweckentfremdung öffentlichen Raums, üblicherweise von VerkehrsplanerInnen und ihren willigen HelferInnen im Auto betrieben, um die Wirtschaft am Laufen zu halten. Findet typischerweise zweimal täglich zur Rush Hour statt. Testosteronbrigade Aggressive bis streitsüchtige RadlerInnen, die vergessen, dass Leute, die noch in ihren Autos eingesperrt sind, irgendwann vielleicht ihre Karren wegwerfen und aufs Rad steigen. Trödeln Sehr (teilweise frustrierend) langsam fahren, damit es die Leute, die weiter hinten versuchen, die Masse zusammen zu halten, nicht so schwer haben. Schwierig, wenns bergab geht oder die Testosteronbrigade vorne fährt. Velorution #"Revolution" von einer fahrradfahrenden Legasthenikerin buchstabiert. #Etwas albernes Wortspiel, das einen schnellen Wandel in der Gesellschaft durch massenhaften Ausgang aus der selbstverschuldeten Autoabhängigkeit bezeichnet. Vor allem für SchweizerInnen attraktiv. Verkehr Du. Und sonst auch alle, die unterwegs sind. Es gibt kein Wir/Sie: Wir blockieren nicht den Verkehr, wir sind der Verkehr We ARE Traffic Eine Dokumentation, die Ted White 1999 gedreht hat. Erzählt wird, wie sich die Critical Mass über die Welt verbreitet hat und insbesondere die Entwicklung in San Francisco von der ersten CM 1992 bis zur berüchtigten Fahrt von 1997, als über 5000 RadlerInnen versuchten, die Autobahnbrücke rüber nach Oakland zu nehmen. Der Film diskutiert auch, wie die CM versucht, neue Formen von öffentlichem Diskurs, gemeinsamem Feiern, politischem Protest und Wahrnehmung des öffentlichen Raums zu erzeugen. Xerokratie Die in Critical Masses übliche Form der Selbstregierung. Du hast eine Idee? Schreib sie auf, kopier sie und verteil sie bei der nächsten Mass. Desgleichen für Routenplanung, strategische Fragen und allgemeinere Beflugblattung. Ziel #Ort, den CM-FahrerInnen angeblich sogar vor sich selbst geheimhalten #Platz, Park, Aussichtspunkt oder anderer größerer Raum, auf dem mensch nach der Fahrt noch ein bisschen plaudern kann. Demi Quelle/Source Text von/Text from: http://unimut.uni-hd.de/archiv/um185.html#art5 Published under the GNU Free Documentation License Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.1 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". Category:Texts Category:Pages in German